Hand in hand
by Helxine
Summary: She was standing there, perhaps wistful and yearning like she was.


Hand in Hand

By Helxine

**_*The characters here belong to FF9 and Square Enix. _**

**_(Warning: This story contains yuri and some lemons. If you're not a fan, I've already warned you.)_**

Queen Garnet of Alexandria caressed the thief's tanned skin as they lay, entwined and tangled in the great mahogany bed and felt…emptiness. She remembered his ardent kisses which burned with hot, fiery desire. She used to love his every touch as they roamed clumsily yet possessively over her body. Now, there was only coldness and a certain distance that bridged them further apart. As she gazed at him in the darkness, in the bed they shared, she wearily reflected that his breath on her cheek almost felt repulsive.

She then began to ease slowly away from him.

Their love was an extinguished flame that would never again regain light. Dread and jumbled feelings of restlessness lay in her mind as she gently lifted his arm that was thrown carelessly and possessively against the curve of her waist. She wrapped herself in a scant, white robe when she felt him wake.

"Dagger?" Zidane asked groggily from the bed. His golden tail lifted lazily to form the shape of a question mark.

"I…" The Queen of Alexandria uttered and was unable to continue as tears gathered behind her closed lids. She made sure that she stayed where she was, in the near darkness where he could not see them.

"Come closer where I can see you," Zidane said softly.

Garnet stepped into the moonlight as tears like silent raindrops coursed down her pale, sculpted cheeks.

"Dagger why are you crying?" He asked, concern filling his features.

She took a step backwards and another, until she was near the doors. She took one last look at her King and her lover before she flittered out of the double doors. She did not want to see the anguish and rejection in those eyes. She went out of the castle and soon found herself near the gorge before she realized she was barefoot and was only wearing a flimsy white robe. Shameful thoughts fled her mind when she saw General Beatrix.

Her back was turned to her. She was leaning against the balcony, gazing at the stars, perhaps she was yearning and wistful like Garnet was. She began to approach her General. Her footsteps were sure and quiet as she edged closer and closer. Beatrix then turned and Queen Garnet drank her beauty down. She drank down the soft curls of chestnut brown that gently fell below her shoulders, her full lips, her high cheekbones and her cold, amber irises. She was perfect, Garnet decided, except for the one eye that was marred by a scar and hidden beneath her silver eye patch.

Beatrix's hand was immedietly on her sword _Save The Queen_ but she relaxed seeing it was only Garnet.

"Your highness, what brings you at this late hour?" Beatrix asked as a smile made its way on Garnet's lips.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered remorsefully and joined her on the balcony.

"Is something wrong with the King?" she asked, almost too bluntly. Perhaps Garnet was reading too much into things.

"Its not what everyone believes, the fairy tale has long ago turned sour," Garnet said. "Something is missing, or has been missing for awhile now."

"What do you think is missing, your highness?" She asked. Garnet looked at her good eye, and savored the devotion and loyalty in her cool composure.

Without warning, Garnet pushed the General of the Alexandrian army down roughly on the ground. She then drew _Save the Queen_ from its scabbard and pointed the tip of the blade at her throat. How many times had that very sword protected her from harm? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted this.

Beatrix stared at her with surprise, then her expression carefully turned blank. "If you want me to give you my life, I would gladly do so your highness."

Garnet shook her head, as her eyes burned uncontrollable desire. She bent down to her knees, revealing a long flash of thigh, the sword still pointed at Beatrix's throat. "Its not your death I want my General, its you I want." Then without further hesitation, Garnet kissed her passionately.

Desire, wild and untamed coursed through the both of them as _Save the Queen_ clattered to the ground. Garnet swiftly unbuttoned her General's coat, and yanked at her clothes until she lay naked and bared in the moonlight for her to devour. Beatrix smiled at her from below and then reached out to rip the robe that stood in the way of their flesh. Garnet lay hot kisses on her neck as rough, callused hands caressed and stroked her, filling every deceptive need within. General Beatrix moaned softly as Garnet drew in a nipple. They clutched each other possessively as nails sunk into each other. They rolled, bit, and caressed each other on the moist, hard stone grounds, unaware of everything else around them.

Finally, they lay contended, entwined in each other's arms as Garnet lazily licked Beatrix's battle scars. Both their echoes of longing and loneliness were silenced as they both fell into the sweet, black oblivion of sleep.

Zidane Tribal rubbed his eyes tiredly when he woke. Without Dagger beside him, his sleep was restless and plagued with nightmares. So he decided to set out early that the morning to search for his beloved Garnet and have a talk with her about last night. Perhaps it was finally the time for hard truths. Had she finally unearthed the truth about his…less than savory adventures in Lindlum? He thought long and hard about it last night and swore to himself that he would come clean with her. Perhaps they could ride this particular storm out like they usually did. She would forgive him. She always did and perhaps this time he would keep his promise.

"What the fuck?" His voice shook as he tried to believe what lay before his eyes.

Two female bodies lay entwined on the ground. The General of the Alexandria army's signature coat barely covered both of them. Garnet woke first looking at him lazily and unconcerned. General Beatrix stirred and having observed the scene, began to dress hastily.

"What the fuck is this?" Zidane demanded, looking at his beloved who calmly overed herself with her discarded white robe.

"Your majesty- " Beatrix began to explain when Garnet suddenly kissed her.

Zidane stared at her, open mouthed as Garnet answered defiantly, "This is exactly what it is."

Zidane's mouth was left hanging open as they left him. Garnet turned and grinned at her lover who returned the smile as they walked hand in hand back into the castle.The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
